Aquela misteriosa moça chamada Rika
by Braunjakga
Summary: Yamsaki caminha pelas ruas de Osaka quando encontra uma mulher enfraquecida que caminhava com alguns pães em sua sacola. Quando ela tropeça, Yamasaki e a mulher percebem que um novo dia e um novo sol podem começar a nascer no horizonte nublado que estava a vida dos dois, naquele instante… - Rika&Yamasaki


Aquela misteriosa moça chamada Rika…

Escrita por Braunjakga

One-shot para o aniversário do Yamasaki Takashi

Publicada simultaneamente no social spirit e Fanfiction ponto net

Shipper: Yamasaki/Rika

Sinopse: Yamsaki caminha pelas ruas de Osaka quando encontra uma mulher enfraquecida que caminhava com alguns pães em sua sacola. Quando ela tropeça, Yamasaki e a mulher percebem que um novo dia e um novo sol podem começar a nascer no horizonte nublado que estava a vida dos dois, naquele instante…

Gênero: Drama, Romance

Classificação: Para maiores de 16 anos

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors!

Disclaimer: Yamasaki e Rika não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, não seriam tão desimportantes ao longo da história, principalmente o Yamasaki; eu criaria um #TeamSakura e outro #TeamSyaoran, só pra dar empolgação pra história. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: História totalmente UA, só pra dar destaque pro pobre do Yamasaki e da Rika que lamentavelmente não tem muito espaço durante a série. Aproveitem!

Osaka, 1 de junho de 1870

Yamasaki retorna para a mansão Mihara apressado. Não queria e nem se sentia no dever de estar com pressa. Preferia mil vezes continuar caminhando por aquelas ruas cinzentas e enegrecidas, feitas do mais duro paralelepípedo, movimentadas e mal cheirosas do complexo psicatório de Osaka do que ter que encarar a sua esposa. Não tinha mais vontade de olhar para ela. Por um lado via a mulher poderosa e dominadora por quem se apaixonou. Por outro, naquela mulher havia um lado que desconhecia ou nem se quer chegou a pensar que pudesse existir.

Amava quando ela segurava pela gola da camisa e lhe dava uma boa sacudida quando contava mais uma de suas mentiras. Por outro lado pensava consigo mesmo que a gola que o fazia rir sempre era também a que afrouxava o nó da sua gravata e apertava seu pescoço. Aquele jogo todo era perigoso e ele mal percebia a noção do perigo. Até que ponto Chiharu afrouxaria a gravata que dava voltas em seu pescoço? Não se casou por amor, é verdade, mas aprendeu a amar a esposa com o tempo, afinal eram uma só carne e um só espírito como dizia o padre na igreja.

Yamasaki se sentia culpado pela falta de amor à esposa. Pensou que era porque tinha pouca fé em si, na esposa e no futuro. Como sentia angústia em pensar nisso, em se confessar para o padre que esse era a sua maior barreira. O padre sempre insistia que tudo aquilo era coisa que Satanás colocava na cabeça do pobre homem para desestabilizar seu casamento. Ele deveria lutar com todas as forças contra isso. Essa luta ele já tinha lutado, mas a sua luta no momento era outra. Era essa luta que o impedia de avançar, de caminhar pra frente: pode um homem casado se apaixonar novamente?

Ele estava na rua do estaleiro quando se encontrou com aquela mulher. Uma mulher magra, pálida, olhos castanhos como o cabelo, porém com uma tendência à coloração cor de vinho sem brilho, mas com poucos indícios de que aquele corpo e aquele cabelo já tivera uma vida plena habitando dentro dele. Era um cadáver vivo, mas ainda se movia, ainda segurava aqueles sacos de pães como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. O vestido cinza com pequenas listras brancas verticais que usava dava mostras que era da classe média, mas por estar surrado não se sabia se aquilo era por falta de cuidados ou de dinheiro. Ela andava aos poucos, respirava com dificuldade, mas andava, insistia. Uma hora ela tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu. Antes que o resto de seu corpo desabasse e o lodo das calçadas cobrisse sua face, ela foi sustentada por ele, Yamasaki Takashi. Os pães que levava caíram ao solo e não serviam para mais nada, exceto como alimento aos ratos, cães da rua e aos pombos. Ao tocar em seu corpo o susto foi maior. A mulher nada mais era do que um fantasma. Os ossos da clavícula eram notáveis, a respiração era fraquíssima. Porque aquela mulher fazia aquilo, mesmo nessas condições? O que teria acontecido com ela?

– Obrigada senhor, vejo que os pães que eu levava se foram…

– Não se preocupe senhora, tome aqui um tostão, compre quantos precisar…

– Muito obrigada mesmo senhor, nunca pensei em encontrar bondade por essa cidade turbulenta; depois do crescimento que ela passou, encontrar gentileza por aqui é raro…

– Pois é isso é verdade. – Yamasaki coçou a nuca da cabeça. – Me diga uma coisa: qual o seu nome? Porque estava levando aqueles pães nessas condições?

– Você pergunta muito não? – A mulher deu um sorriso e Yamasaki continuou:

– Desculpa, nem falei meu nome direito. Sou Yamasaki Takashi, trabalho naquele estaleiro ali.

– Olá senhor Yamasaki, sou Rika Sasaki. Meu marido trabalha nesses estaleiros também e vim trazer o almoço dele… acho que você deve conhecer ele…

– Almoço? Vai me dizer que ele come esses pães no almoço?

– Sim, ele mistura com leite e farinha. Somos pobres, meu marido gastou todo o dinheiro com meu tratamento… A única coisa que me resta pra ajudar ele é levar esses pães pra ele…

Yamasaki tentou puxar dentro da memória alguma lembrança de um funcionário nessas condições. Se lembrou de ter visto o engenheiro Terada comendo algo do tipo. Ele nunca fazia as refeições com o resto do pessoal e as visita a casa da sua esposa eram constantes. Yamasaki continuou:

– É muito caro esse tratamento?

– O problema não é o preço, são os médicos. Eles nunca descobriram o que eu tinha. Alguns falam que é câncer, outros falam que é algum veneno… mas ninguém apresentou uma cura convincente… eu vou vivendo até quando eu tiver forças…

– Você não deveria fazer isso!

– Eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer senhor? Ficar deitada o dia todo na cama? Eu prefiro andar, isso me traz paz, me dá alegria. Já fiquei muito tempo deitada e isso me fez mais mal do que bem… Me desculpa se eu fui rude, mas essa é a verdade. Bem vou comprar pães novos com os tostões que o senhor me deu… muito obrigada novamente senhor, que Kami-sama te dê em dobro esse tostão.

– Senhora, posso te fazer uma pergunta antes de partir? – Yamasaki segurou o cotovelo da mulher. Ela olhou surpresa e perguntou:

– Sim, pode perguntar.

– Você ama seu marido?

– Sim, amo muito, muito mesmo.

Rika sorri para Yamasaki e partiu. Yamasaki desejou, por aquele momento apenas, reduzir-se ao nível da pobreza só pra saber como seria sua relação com Chiharu caso eles não tivessem nada com o que comer como aquela mulher possuía. Por esse momento apenas, sentiu uma pontada de inveja do marido daquela mulher por ter uma esposa tão dedicada no meio daquela doença e miséria de vida toda.

Algumas horas se passaram desde que a mulher derrubou os pães. Yamasaki viu da janela de seu escritório na parte alta daquele estaleiro quando três cães de rua devoraram aqueles pães abandonados no lodo. Ele já conhecia os cachorros, eles passavam sempre por lá. Um de listras pretas sobre o pelo branco, outro malhado marrom com manchas negras sobre o pelo bege. O último com a pele à mostra por conta da sarna. Como aquela imagem era viva e real, tão viva e real quanto as mentiras que contava para aumentar a sua fortuna, as engambelações que fazia junto ao governo para obter concessões do governo imperial a custo zero de impostos, as falsidades com que tratava sua própria esposa, seus próprios sócios.

O que mais chocou no homem foi perceber que, quando havia terminado seu dia de trabalho e saído daquele escritório, os três cães já estavam mortos nas calçadas na rua depois de comerem o pão. O cão branco havia vomitado até a morte, o malhado passou por convulsões até morrer, enquanto o cão sarnento morreu serenamente, com a respiração enfraquecida. Com certeza aquele cão passou por muita dor na vida, sua pele estava toda feria, o bichinho deveria ter tido muita dor; a morte se tornou a libertação para ele.

Só de ver aquele cão sarnento morto, se lembrou da mulher que passou por aquela rua mais cedo. Será que ela estava assim por causa daqueles pães? O que havia naqueles pães para esses cães agirem assim? Yamasaki ficou mais assustando quando pombos comeram os farelos deixados pelos cães e subitamente morreram. Por esse segundo e por esse segundo apenas, sentiu uma dor no coração, uma ardência batendo no peito. Precisava ajudar aquela mulher e libertá-la do veneno mortal que consumia seu corpo. Era por isso que estava fraca daquele jeito. O que mais impressionava Yamasaki era o fato de se importar verdadeiramente com alguém, não importando que ela fosse casada, não importando que aquela mulher de cabelos ruivos fosse uma completa desconhecida para ele. Ela tinha um problema e ele precisava fazer algo.

Não foi difícil descobrir o endereço da mulher. Era uma casa simples do subúrbio de Osaka, sem um segundo andar. Tinha paredes cinzas de concreto e um telhado feito de telhas negras. O descuido do jardim era visível, a grama estava alta e as ervas daninhas se proliferavam pelo musgo que crescia na parede. O telhado apresentava telhas quebradas e havia rachaduras na parede. O portão de madeira era tão frágil que parecia que se quebraria com um mísero empurrão. Ele entrou sem aviso, precisava falar com a mulher.

Entrou. A fraca lanterna que iluminava a sala paupérrima da entrada permitiu que os dois se vissem. Ela era radiante, ela estava belíssima. Mesmo magra e sem brilho, Yamasaki consegui ver que naquele corpo sem vida habitava uma alma vibrante que insistia em brilhar. A mulher ficou espantada ao ver a visita misteriosa e perguntou:

– Senhor Yamasaki, o senhor por aqui! Entre, vou preparar um chá; sente-se. – Disse Rika assutada, indo a cozinha e buscando algo para oferecer ao visitante. Ao se levantar, foi interrompida por Yamasaki:

– Não se preocupe comigo! Eu tenho muito o que comer em casa, você não deve ter nada; não gaste suas economias comigo…

– Bem, então eu posso fazer um chá… as ervas crescem por aqui mesmo… – Rika sorriu e Yamasaki sorri com a mulher. Era incrível como ela extraía aquela gentileza do fundo da sua alma, mesmo dentro da miséria que se encontrava.

Rika foi a cozinha preparar o chá e ofereceu ao visitante, ajoelhado na mesa. Ela se ajoelhou também, serviu os dois e ele perguntou:

– Há quanto tempo aquele jardim está daquele jeito?

– Desde que eu adoeci há dois meses. Não tenho tempo de cuidar dele mais. Tou muito fraca como o senhor pode ver.

– E o seu marido? Nem pra ajudar com os cuidados da casa? Essa casa onde vocês moram está caindo aos pedaços!

– Ele tem trabalhado muito e quase não vejo ele. A gente não tem dinheiro mais pra nada desde que eu adoeci. Mas ele me prometeu que um dia a gente supera isso e nossa casinha vai ganhar o brilho que tinha antes… – Rika se permitiu sorrir um sorriso fraco, meio sem esperanças com o que disse a respeito da casinha, do seu futuro, do seu marido. Yamasaki sentiu que, mesmo com aquela força toda extraída da fraqueza, a mulher não tinha mais esperanças sobre seu futuro, sobre a sua recuperação. Ele sentiu isso e questionou:

– Vejo que você não enxerga nenhum futuro para si, não é, Rika? – Disse Yamasaki, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

– Eu não enxergo mesmo senhor Yamasaki! – Disse uma Rika com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu não tenho esperanças mais que eu vou me curar, essa doença me consome me enfraquece a cada dia mais, tem dias que eu estou bem, mas outros eu nem sequer consigo levantar da cama. Eu mal tou respirando esses últimos dias, Eu tou fraca, eu sei que vou morrer mais dia menos dia, o pior de tudo isso é que eu nem sei mais se meu marido me ama como antes por causa de todo o prejuízo que causei a ele! – Disse uma Rika enfraquecida, desabando em lágrimas. Até mesmo para chorar era difícil, comprometia a respiração, mas ela chorava e se confessava para aquele homem, com toda a força que tinha presa dentro de si. Yamasaki prontamente a abraçou, segurou aquele pequeno saco de ossos que se transformou seu corpo e apertou contra si aquela mulher, com toda a força do mundo, buscando dar um pouco de acalanto para aquele espírito maltratado. Os dois ficaram assim durante um bom tempo. Depois do abraço os dois sorriram um para o outro, como nunca tinham sorrido para outro ser humano em tempos. As duas almas haviam conseguido se aquecer, transmitir um pouco do seu calor no meio daquela miséria espiritual pelo qual passavam. O corpo é perecível, mas a alma é imortal, já dizia Buda e com certeza Cristo também. O problema não era o cristianismo, mas os cristãos. Depois daquele abraço, Yamasaki conferiu o relógio cebolão que levava no bolso e percebeu que estava atrasado, com certeza o marido dela em breve voltaria. Rika percebeu e perguntou:

– Você já vai, não é? – Pergunta Rika, com o rosto preocupado.

– Sim, preciso ir. Seu marido já deve voltar e vai ficar mal pra gente se ele ver a gente juntos aqui, nessa sala.

– Com certeza. Você volta a qualquer hora?

– Quem sabe…. Vou indo.

– Preciso te dizer uma coisa, Rika…

– O que foi?

– Sabe aqueles pães que você derrubou na rua?

– Sim, eu seu, o que aconteceu com eles?

– Eles estavam ruins, Rika, ruins. Três cachorros e cinco pombos morreram quando comeram eles. Evite-os Rika, acho que eles, de alguma forma estão te fazendo mal.

Rika ficou surpresa e espantada com a revelação de Yamasaki. Ela perguntou:

– O que eu faço então Senhor Yamasaki?

– Me chame apenas de Yamasaki, tudo bem? – Yamasaki sorri. – Eu quero que você evite aquela padaria. Compre em outra, mas não vá naquela padaria mais até eu apurar a situação.

– Bem, vou ter que dispensar a moça que vem me entregar os pães então… ela é tão simpática comigo, é uma chinesinha linda, sabia?

– Chinesinha? – Yamasaki ficou confuso e surpreso com a resposta de Rika. Ele continuou a perguntar:

– Você sabe o nome dela?

– Sim, Meiling Li.

– Meiling Li? – Yamasaki fez cara de espanto com a revelação de Rika. O sobrenome Li era familiar para ele. E muito. Rika pergunta:

– Yamasaki, tá tudo bem? Tou preocupada…

– Nada, nada não… – Yamasaki se recompôs e disse suas palavras finais:

– Eu tenho que ir. Nada de comer aqueles pães, ouviu? – Yamasaki dá um leve tapinha gentil no rosto de Rika. Ela sorri e segura com ternura a mão dele colada no seu rosto:

– Nada daquele pão…

– Até breve…

Ao se despedir, Yamasaki se permitiu dar um beijo na bochecha magra de Rika, um beijo longo e demorado que corou a face dos dois. Como aquele beijo foi quente de alguma forma. Tanto Yamasaki como Rika sentiram que, de alguma forma, haviam ganhado o dia com aquilo.

Depois de uma tarde revigorante ao lado de Rika, ele retornou para a mansão Mihara. Como era horrível aquela sensação de retorno. Era o mesmo que voltar para um lugar fétido depois de experimentar as sensações do paraíso. Era incrível comparar a mansão enorme e sempre limpa que morava com o muquifo que era a casa que Rika morava. Era porque tinha a presença de Rika que tudo ficava mais radiante. Era porque tinha a presença de Chiharu que aquilo era um lixo, mesmo com todo o trabalho das faxineiras.

Por fim voltou e encontrou novamente o marido de Rika, Terada, na sua casa. Foi cumprimentado por Tomoyo e Terada ao entrar. Tomoyo recolheu seu sobretudo e Terada se despediu humildemente do patrão. Yamasaki retribuiu a gentileza e mostrou todo o desagrado que sentiu com a presença dele para a mulher:

– Chiharu, até quando eu vou ter que ver isso? Quase todo dia ele está aqui e os empregados já estão maldando disso… você vai me fazer engolir isso sempre que eu voltar?

– Não querido, não mesmo; basta voltar depois das sete e você não vai mais vê-lo por aqui.

– O que você está dizendo? – Perguntou Yamasaki, indignado.

– Estou dizendo, Yamasaki, que os conhecimentos de engenharia dele me ajudaram muito e estão me ajudando no meu novo projeto para o estaleiro e você aí pensando besteira e dando ouvidos pra essa gente que adora destruir casamentos; acalme-se Yamasaki, pois ele não vai deixar de vir aqui. – Chiharu se aproximou do marido e deu um beijo em seus lábios.

Só de sentir aquele beijo em seus lábios, uma raiva e fúria súbita subiu na espinha de Yamasaki. Ele teve vontade de brigar feio com a esposa ali mesmo, na frente dos empregados. Não era ciúme o que sentia. Era desprezo, era sentimento de humilhação, era ódio por todo o mar de lodo e mentiras que aquela mulher havia o feito passar. Depois do beijo subiu para o quarto. Sentiu uma ânsia de vômito em sua barriga e vomitou o pouco que havia comido aquele dia no balde próximo a cama. Vomitou porque, de certa forma, sentiu que havia traído Rika com aquele beijo que a esposa havia lhe dado.

CONTINUA…

 **Notas finais:** **A** **segunda parte da minha série de one-shots sobre os casais Rika/Yamasaki e Terada/Chiharu. A coisa só vai esquentar a partir daqui. A terceira parte de descobertas vai ser no dia 23 de junho, aniversário de Rika. A coisa vai esquentar daqui pra frente. Quem me ler, lerá, hehehe! Aguardem por muita pancadaria e briga, fora os chifres e traição! Muita coi** **s** **a vai rolar; será que a pobre Rika vai se curar com o amor de Yamasaki que os dois estão começando a sentir um pelo outro?**


End file.
